dev_fighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallowteens
Developer: NetherRealm Studios, Sega Publisher: Dimps, THQ Genre: Horror, Fighting Console: PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch Ratings: Mature (18+) ''Hallowteens ''is an fighting horror video game created by KingOfFiction from DeviantArt. Story In a British town called “Blackhollow” on Halloween Night at hate filled wizard by the name of “Solidus Wiseman” cursed all those wearing costumes by becoming the monster they dressed up as causing them to act out of their new monster instincts and attack all those who are either human or haven’t turned yet. Solidus trapped them all in this town with a spell which would only go away once he himself has been done in but only ONE monster can enter at a time and they all want a piece of him. The only way to solve this issue is a fight to the death! Gameplay Hallowteens will play in a 2D-Styled game and the control schemes will work like that off Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 as well as the same physics, you have your wall bounces, ground bounces, off the grounds and everything else but you can only play as one character, but it also borrows elements from Injustice and Mortal Kombat. Below the screen is the characters “Nightmare Fuel Gauge” which is a definition of a fighting games hyper meter to activate super moves. Every character has three levels of super moves and the third one does only do the most damaging but also taking inspiration from Mortal Kombat’s X-Ray moves. In addition every character also has finishing moves (In the other words, Night Terrors) just like Mortal Kombat's fatalities (someone owes me an apology). So expect some gory moves. Characters As of now there are 38 characters (including two bosses and one pre-order) with DLC characters planned for the future. Each character is his/her own monster. Default * Aleron Roche the Gargoyle * Andre Monóklino the Cyclops * Annabelle Warren the Doll * Bartholomew Krakowski the Golem * Bram Renfield the Vampire * Bud Buttons the Clown * Carol Hooper the Poltergeist * Corda Collodi the Puppet * Crooks Bonebreak the Hunchback * Dino Alligar the Lizard * Elphaba Witcher the Witch * Eric Spector the Phantom * Hayden Townsend the Boogeyman * Hector Bones the Skeleton * Herbert Griffin the Invisible Man * Irving Headstrong the Headless Man * Jack Burns the Jack O' Lantern * Jacob Growley the Werewolf * Jerimiah Grimm the Grim Reaper * Johnathan Crow the Scarecrow * Malik O. Syrus the Mummy * Mary Foole the Jester * Matilda Scream the Banshee * Mordecai Freaks the Goblin * Morgan Lovestone the Succubus * Nero Aquato the Merman * Pluto Craven the Mutant * Robert Ferro the Robot * Shaun Romero the Zombie * Thomas Haunton the Ghost * Victor Stiches the Frankenstein * Yuki Saeki the Yuki-Onna * Yumi Saeki the Jorōgumo * Yuri Saeki the Onryo * Zako Arhap the Monstrosity Bosses * Daemon Inferna the Devil (Final Boss) * Solidus Wiseman the Wizard (Sub-Boss) Arenas # Church Rooftop # Butcher Shop # Festival # Forest # Graveyard # Haunted House # Pumpkin Field # Slaughterhouse # Spider Cave # Swamp # Toy Store # Wizard Castle Modes * Arcade Mode – Go through each characters “story” in this arcade adventure! * Vs. Mode – Play with friend or CPU in a free for all match up! * Online Mode – '''Play with others online! * '''Training Mode – Train your skills! * 'Extras '– Includes Concept Art, Music and including a “Monsterpedia” to let you know about the monsters of this world! * 'Options '– Adjust sound, controls, and others to your liking! Fun Fact It was one of the concepts i had as a kid. Kind off. It still involved people being turned into their costumes but instead of killing each other they are more like...superheroes that gather together as a group of "Hallowteens" a combination of "Halloween" and "Teen" because all the characters were teenagers and most are still are in the Dev Fighter. Despite how silly the name sounded: i kept it for this project to show how ideas from a young age can evolve into something greater.Category:Games